User blog:Symphonic Taco/The Boredom Poll's 3rd Return
Heyyo! As you all know, there was a famous boredom poll here... AND IT'S BACK! Here we go again! Welcome back! Unless this is your first time here. I've never been here, but this looks fun! It's good to be back :D I've been here since the first poll :D I don't want to do this. I agree with Option 4! Can I just leave? OH NUUUU NOT DA BOREDOM POLL Like the last poll, you cannot leave! :D Yay! I never wanted to anyway cx I knew that cx Ugh! But Option 6 just did! *leaves* Enough questions! You may not leave! Okie dokie Sure thing I know this. Gawsh, you can stop repeating this cx Darn it. B-but- Fine. I forgot my taco. *takes taco* Goodbye. *leaves* Question 1: What is my name? The Boredom Poll! Polly Parrot Paul. This was here last time. WHAT DAHEQ, OPTION 2 XD I don't know and I don't care. Something! Anything! LEMME OUTTA HERE! The answer is... Paul! And it most definitely is not Polly Parrot >:( Also, shut up, Option 5. Aww,I thought it was the Boredom Poll. Polly Parrot rocks XD I knew this answer from before. Whatever. Nuuuu D: Fine. Question 2: What is Symphonic Taco's first account name? Symphonic Taco? IDK Sia Silvia Lil Miss Sun Some Idiot IDK, IDC Answer: Lil Miss Sun. Question 3: <<< Does that look like a sad :3? Uh... what? Hmm... oh, yesh, it does. Definitely. No, it looks more like my face right now. Kudos, Option 4! The answer is whatever you want it to be. Questuon 4: Are you bored? That's why I'm here cx Yep, but this helps get rid of it :D *Question Yes, and this makes me even more bored. Nuuu! LEMME OUTTA HERE ;-; BRB gotta poop ... That's... disturbing. LOL POLL Uh... THIS IS MY CHANCE TO GET AWAY Back! Wow, that was some nasty cheeseburger! ... Too much info, Poll? Let's get on with the poll. ZOO WEE MAMA What. The. Heck. Option 3. Darn! He's back. Question 6: What's up? Nothing much. Whaa? *Question 5 Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me! I hate this poll ._. Thanks, Option 3. Question 6: What happened in the last poll? IDK, I've never done it ._. My memory's fuzzy... Option 5 took over and yeah. The only one who understands my pain rightfully took his deserved place. I stole the poll XP but you took it back >:( Question 7: Who set up that cookie bomb there? I don't know. Wait, what? GIMME COOKIES That guy v probably. Meeee :3 We better run. Okay. Ya think? But... but... I want those cookies. *eats cookies* Nuh uh, Option 3! They're MINE Huehuehue... Run! *runs* *runs* *runs* *steals cookies* *steals cookies back* Muahahaha! The cookie bomb blew up! A similar ending to the last one, don't you think? Leave your answers in the comments below! This was the third Boredom Poll. Hope you liked it! • ѕια ѕιƖνια • тнє ιηνιѕιвƖє gσαт'ѕ fяιєηɗ • (talk) 11:45, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts